Tangkap, Pancing dan Buru!
by 25th Baam
Summary: Pertarungan sengit antara goldies mulai memuncak. Siapakah pemenangnya? Dan... Chapter 3 [end] update! Don't like, don't read.
1. Pengumuman

Hi semua...! akhirnya Queen bisa 'muncul' lagi di fandom ini. Tapi, sorry ya kalo fic-nya error/gaje. Soalnya, Queen langsung posting aja wkwkwk XD. Ok, langsung aja yaaa...

**Disclaimer: SSLC is not my property.**

**Chapter 1: Pengumuman**

* * *

Pada suatu hari, di Sanctuary…

Terlihat seorang gadis yang sedang mondar – mandir sambil memegang dua lembar kertas kecil. Sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan hal yang saaaaaangat penting. Hal itu terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang tampak sedang berpikir serius. "hmm… gimana ya? Pengennya sih ngajakin Tenma... tapi, dia kan lagi latihan sama Defteros. Tapi kalo aku ajak kak Alone, ntar Pandora ngamuk – ngamuk gaje. Tapi kalo ngajak Yato, Yuzuriha nya gimana? Ngajak Pope Sage? Iiihh… ogah ahh! Nggak_ lepel_! Ayo Sasha…. Berpikir… berpikir…!" kata Sasha sambil mengacak – acak rambutnya yang habis di _smoothing_.

Ia kemudian berjalan keluar untuk menghirup udara segar, menuju kolam ikan yang baru dibangun seminggu yang lalu dan ia duduk dipinggir kolam. Pluk… pluk… pluk… Sasha melempar kerikil kedalam kolam ikan tersebut. "Hmmm… kalau lagi bingung begini, emang paling enak ngelempar ikan pake batu… hihihi~"

Queen : *sweatdrop* dewi yang kejam… =="

Sasha : Sasha gitu loh, week :p

Queen : (rada – rada psikopat nih cewek, ckckck…) Oke, back to the story…

Pluk… pluk… pluk… tak terasa sudah dua ikan yang jadi korban Sasha. Ikan – ikan malang itu terapung mengenaskan di kolam itu. "Kyaaa~ ikan yang is dead emang kawaii~ berburu lagi ahh… ehh…? Berburu? Hmmm…" Lalu ia berlari menuju Star Hill untuk menemui Pope Sage.

* * *

"Aku mengerti, Athena-sama. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu," Kata Pope Sage dan ia pun berlalu meninggalkan Sasha. "Sepertinya ini akan menjadi sangat menarik" pikir Pope sambil tersenyum simpul.

"T-tunggu dulu, Sage-san!"

"Ada apa, Athena-sama?"

"Pastikan bahwa hal ini akan baik – baik saja,"

"Baik, Athena-sama." Kata Pope Sage sambil membungkuk dan ia pun pergi meninggalkan Sasha.

"Waaahh… kayaknya bakalan seru nih! Hihihi… pergi dulu ahh~" ia pun meninggalkan Star Hill sambil senyam senyum gaje.

* * *

Di Sanctuary…

"Para saint Athena yang kucintai…!" kata Pope Sage dengan lantangnya.

Mendengar perkataan Pope, semua saint langsung pada muntaber[?] ditempat XD. Kalau diliat – liat dari tampangnya sih… kira – kira, saint – saint pada mikir gini…

1. Enak aja main ngomong 'cinta' nih tua bangka… gini – gini aku masih normal tau!=="

2. Wahh… asal nembak aja nih, Pope =_=

3. Luv ya too, baby~ [?] #ngaco XD

"hari ini, saya akan memberitahu kalian sebuah informasi yang penting. Athena-sama akan mengadakan perlombaan berburu ikan…" lanjut Pope Sage.

"Dan peraturannya hanya satu. Kalian tidak diperbolehkan menggunakan cosmo kalian. Ingat! TIDAK DIPERBOLEHKAN MENGGUNAKAN COSMO! Hadiahnya, adalah… kalian bisa nonton di bioskop bersama Athena-sama. Bagi yang berminat, kalian bisa langsung mendaftarkan diri kalian ke Yato dan Yuzuriha pukul 14.00 – 16.00. dan satu lagi, perlombaannya akan diadakan besok. Sekian dan terimakasih atas perhatian anda. Semoga selamat sampai tuju… ehm! Maksud saya, selamat berjuang dan semoga beruntung!" Pope Sage lalu berjalan meninggalkan saint yang ia 'cinta'.

"Waaahhh… asyik tuh! Aku mau ikut!" seru salah seorang saint perunggu.

"Aku juga! Langka tuh bisa nonton bareng Athena-sama!" kata seorang saint perak.

"aku ikut! aku juga ingin mendapatkan kesempatan nonton bersama Athena!" seru seorang saint perunggu.

Suasana menjadi gaduh seketika. Semua saint Athena mulai berapi – api dan mulai menunjukkan semangat '45 saking pengennya mendapatkan hadiah utama XD. Namun, suasana itu tak bertahan lama ketika mereka merasakan keberadaan kosmo yang sangat kuat dan mematikan. Seseorang dengan gold cloth bersayap datang menghampiri mereka. Ia menatap tajam ke semua saint, dan berkata "Kalian… jangan mengganggu…". Sambil mengeluarkan kosmo yang menyesakkan dada. "orang yang berhak nonton dengan Sasha hanyalah aku… inilah kesempatanku mumpung Tenma lagi berlatih dengan Defteros… hahahaha…" kata Sisyphus, dalam hati XD.

Para saint pun ragu – ragu untuk ikut perlombaan.

Saint 1 : oh iya… aku hampir lupa! Aku harus memperkuat tinju ku… aku nggak jadi ikut ahh… hehe… *masang senyum paksa XD*

Saint 2 : ahh… aku jadi penonton saja deh… haha… *masang senyum paksa (juga)*

…

Saint – saint itu menunduk dan perlahan – lahan, kebanyakan dari mereka meninggalkan tempat itu. Tiba – tiba… WUUSSHH… CEP! #Queen: sound effect yang aneh ==". Sesosok manusia yang amat teramat cantik bahkan melebihi kecantikan Aphrodite- *Aphro tiba – tiba nongol*

Aphrodite : *masang deathglare* wooyy… Queen! Apa maksudmu "teramat cantik bahkan melebihi Aphrodite", huh? Jelas – jelas 'gue' lah yang paling cantik!

Queen : argh! Kau menganggu saja… PERGI KAU KE NERAKA, MAKHLUK NGGAK JELAS! *nendang Aphro ke langit ke-7 XD*

Aphrodite : TIDAAAAAKK~ *cling, ngilang*

Queen : oke, back to the story…

Sosok tersebut melempar bunga mawarnya bak shuriken, sambil berkata "aku ikut…" kata gold saint Pisces tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, Regulus datang sambil teriak – teriak bilang "IKAAAN… IKAAAN… AKU MAU IKAN!" (segitu amat sama ikan ==").

Sedangkan Degel yang sedari tadi hanya membaca buku (nggak menghargai cinta Pope kau, Degel XD) dan sangat khyusuk pula, langsung menutup bukunya dan berkata "aku ingat sesuatu…" sembari mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil dari sakunya yang bertuliskan "Tips dan Trik Memancing Ikan Ala Mancing Mania" #Queen: ya ampun… nggak nyangka kalo dia Degel punya buku kayak gitu XD.

Asmita juga tiba – tiba datang sambil melayang – layang + bermeditasi and bilang "Om… ikut… om…" #Queen: Asmita anak om XD.

"Yosh! kita ikutan donk ya…!" seru Dohko sambil narik tangannya Shion. Shion cuman masang ekspresi pasrah aja.

"saatnya untuk menang dan menjadi terkenal… hahaha~" kata Aspros yang pengen jadi artis XD.

"jadi inget masa kecil… hiks hiks…" Aldebaran mulai berlinang air mata gara – gara dia mulai keinget sama masa lalunya yang [mungkin] sebelas duabelas sama Tarzan. #plak

Dan semua goldies datang. #Queen: males nulis tentang goldies lain, haghaghag XD

Karena melihat satu persatu gold saint muncul, semua saint perunggu dan silver akhirnya mengurungkan niat mereka. Apalagi mereka juga diancam sama Sisyphus.

* * *

"Sisyphus…" kata seorang gadis cantik yang berada di sampingnya.

"Sasha…" balasnya. Sang gadis yang diketahui bernama 'Sasha' mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke wajah Sisyphus.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sisyphus…"

"ya… aku juga…" jawab Sisyphus.

Dan akhirnya…

*sensor, adegan 18+ wkwkwkwk XD*

* * *

Goldies yang ngeliat tingkah laku Sisyphus yang terbang gaje ala cupid 'produk gagal dewa – dewi Olympus' + nosebleed berat cuman bisa geleng – geleng & ber-sweatdrop berjamaah. Habisnya, mereka pada heran ngeliat tingkah laku leader mereka rada – rada pedofil gitu XD. Tapi, mereka cuek aja, karena lagi persiapan mental dan fisik buat perlombaan besok.

**To be continued...**

* * *

sedikit info, fic-nya akan diupdate kurang lebih 2 minggu lagi. Soalnya, Queen lagi sibuk buat persiapan setelah kelulusan XD.

RnR ya! bye... ^^

*puff*


	2. Mulai!

Maafkan Queen karena nggak bisa apdet fic ini secepatnya m(_ _)m. Silahkan jika mau nge-flame, nge-blame, de el el... Queen terima deh~  
Queen update-nya lama gara - gara harus belajar, mana gurunya juga hebat (masa baru masuk sekolah langsung pake ngomong ulangan segala =3=).  
Minggu depan juga Queen harus ulangan Matematika (pelajaran yang paling Queen benci -_-), so... nggak jamin bisa update kilat ^^" #curcol dikit :D

Langsung aja deh, happy reading! ^^

**Chapter 2: Mulai!**

* * *

**Keesokan harinya, di Sanctuary…**

Para gold saint yang rata – rata cakep berkumpul. Terlihat dari raut wajah mereka bahwa mereka semua bersemangat untuk mengikuti perlombaan ini. terutama, Sisyphus #Queen: nggak perlu dijelasin panjang lebar, jawabannya sudah jelas. Dan saint perak & perunggu cuman ikutan nonton karena ancaman "salah satu oknum". Okay… mari kita lihat perlengkapan yang dibawa oleh gold saint tercinta…

Shion & Dohko: Mereka berdua pake jaring & perlengkapan mancing ala nelayan. Perahu juga dapatnya entah darimana. Intinya, mereka berdua join gitu deh… Perahunya dipake sama – sama. #Queen: *sing* "Sepiring berdua~ Oops! Maksudnya, "Seperahu berdua" *ditampol Shion & Dohko*

Aldebaran: Cuma bawa pakaian yang melekat di badan. Katanya, nangkap ikan bukan hal yang sulit baginya. #Queen: wajar… Papah-nya aja si Tarzan XD

Aspros: bawa alat – alat pancing dan tas ransel besar yang isinya perlengkapan perawatan wajah 'tampan'. Katanya, kalo terlalu lama berdiri di dekat kolam ikan, wajah tampannya bisa hilang dalam sekejap.

Manigoldo: nggak kelihatan bawa perlengkapan nangkap/buru/pancing ikan. Yang ada dia bawa satu karung uang logam Rp. 500 yang warna emas. (bukannya mata uang yunani tu 'drachma'? ==")

Regulus: karena nggak dibolehin pake kosmo, dia lebih milih memakai alat setrum belut.

Asmita: hanya berbekal alat pancing dan umpan. Dan do'a pada Buddha tentunya…

Kardia: bawa berbagai macam jenis racun dari racun tikus sampai Sianida. Alasannya: kalajengkingnya hilang tadi malam.

Sisyphus & El Cid: nah… kalo yang ini lain lagi ceritanya. Disini, El Cid posisinya sebagai kacung sementara-nya si Sisyphus. Kalo Sisyphus juga cuma bawa sebuah pancingan dengan ber-um-pan-kan cinta dan pengorbanan untuk Athena tercinta.

Degel: ditemani buku 'mancing ala mincing mania' plus pancingan dan kalajengking sebagai umpannya. (?)

Albafica: yang ini paling aneh. Cuma berbekal kelopak bunga mawar tujuh rupa [warna]. #Queen: perasaan, rupa-nya sama aja deh =="

"Baiklah, sekarang kita menuju TKP!" seru Om [Pope] Sage.

"YOSH!" kata semua gold saint. (pengecualian: Degel)

* * *

**-5 menit kemudian…**

Sesampainya di tempat pemancingan, para goldies langsung melakukan pemanasan di pinggir kolam. Para saint silver dan perunggu hanya bersorak member semangat para goldies dari luar garis pembatas yang dipasang kira – kira 8 m dari kolam.

Pope Sage : agar perlombaan berjalan lancar maka sebelum kita mulai marilah kita membaca do'a menurut agama dan keyakinan masing – masing. Berdo'a, mulai. *ngelirik Asmita*

Asmita : … (mind: ngapain si tua bangka itu liatin gue… ngefans kali yah?)

Aldebaran : *ngelirik Asmita sambil berbisik* kamu bisa ngeliat, Ta?! Astaga… operasi mata dimana?! *nganga* (Queen: sejak kapan Aldebaran bisa baca pikiran ya? XD)

Asmita : om, itu bisikan Buddha, om…

Aldebaran : *sweatdrop* (ya ampun… kenapa sih temen – temenku nggak ada satupun yang waras?! Ada yang maniak kembanglah, ada yang kutu lah [read: kutu buku] dan yang paling parah suka manggil om-nya ==")

Pope Sage : selesai. Err… kemarin saya lupa untuk mengumumkan bahwa ikan yang akan di tangkap adalah ikan dengan mahkota di kepalanya. Baiklah, sekarang saya akan mengingatkan kalian bahwa peserta DILARANG MENGGUNAKAN COSMO kalian. Jika iya, maka akan di diskualifikasi.

Goldies : YOSH! (pengecualian: Degel [lagi])

Pope Sage : yap. Satu… dua.. tiga… MULAI!

Semua gold saint langung mengeluarkan peralatan mereka.

Albafica dengan ke-ti-dak-je-la-san-nya langsung menaburkan kelopak mawar di kolam. (Queen: kayak orang nyekar aja ==")

Degel Cuma duduk dipinggiran kolam sambil baca buku yang dia bawa, pancing-nya Ia letakkan di dekatnya.

El Cid yang bertindak sebagai kacung-nya Sisyphus hanya menuruti perintah sisyphus. Sisyphus mancing sambil tebar pesona ke para penonton dengan tuxedo-nya yang baru dibeli di pasar loak, masang senyum pepsodent pula (mau pamer gigi kinclong lah XD).

Kardia cuman diam termenung dipinggir kolam sambil bergumam "kalo tau ikan yang mau diburu se-gede itu, nggak bakal gue pake racun Sianida! kan sayang tuh ikan kalo nggak dimakan… hiks hiks…". (Queen: ingat pesan Degel, Kardia. Penyesalan itu selalu datang terlambat XP)

Dohko dan Shion, mereka saling bahu – mambahu buat nangkep Sash- err… maksud sya, si ikan. Dohko bertugas sebagai penebar jala, sedangkan Shion bertugas sebagai umpan. (lohh?!)

Dan gold saint pemilik akun facebook "Asmithea luph OmOm" *ditampol Asmita* terlihat sibuk membakar kemenyan dipinggir kolam. Ia duduk bersemedi di atas bunga Rafflesia yang disangka Lotus (bisikan om-nya sih XD).

Regulus terlihat mengeluarkan kawat, kabel, inti besi dan sebagainya. Katanya sih dia mau buat prakarya dulu. Tugas sekolah dikedepankan, nangkap ikannya belakangan.

Manigoldo, ngeluarin uang logam berwarna 'gold' dari karung beras yang bertulisan 'raskin' dan kemudian di tebarkan dikolam ikan. Dia sangka ikan mata duitan kali yah…

Aspros menggunakan pancing sambil memakai masker di wajahnya. Katanya, biar mukanya nggak jerawatan + kusam gara – gara panas – panasan. Maklum, dia sudah mencalonkan diri menjadi Mr. Universe [Mrs. Universe kali XD] agar terkenal di seluruh penjuru dunia.

Aldebaran yang hidup dan dibesarkan oleh bang Tarzan terlihat tidak membawa perlengkapan apapun. Katanya, dia sudah biasa nangkap ikan dengan tangan kosong.

semua saint silver dan perunggu hanya menganga melihat cara aneh goldies. Namun, cuaca tiba – tiba menjadi sangat panas, semua gold saint merasa gerah. Terutama Albafica. Karena sudah terbiasa dengan suhu yang dingin (dekat kuil Aquarius sih ^^") ia menjadi 'gimana… gitu'. Lalu ia melepaskan baju kaus oblong berwarna hitam yang ia kenakan. Dan seketika, suasana menjadi riuh. Hampir semua saint (pengecualian: Degel) ternganga melihat body sexy Albafica bak Jessica Alba (Cindy-san, pinjam Jessica nya yah :D) sampai membuat kebanyakan dari saint Athena ber-nose-bleed ria. Gold saint yang bertampang mesum seperti Manigoldo dan Kardia tak bisa fokus ke target.

Manigoldo : *sambil nabur uang logam* (gila… body-nya asoy bener! Seandainya gue tau dari dulu, pasti udah gue gebet!)

Kardia : *tercengang ngeliat Albafica* (sial! Coba bukan bulan puasa… udah gue sikat dia! Biarin ah… nggak puasa hari ini. besok – besok bisa diganti… nyahaha~)

Sisyphus : *pura – pura nggak ngeliatin Alba* (body-nya Albafica aja gitu… apalagi Sasha…) #Queen: dasar pervert =3=

Pope Sage : … *diam membisu* #gaje XD

Gara – gara menjadi pusat perhatian, wajah Albafica langsung memerah. Tiba – tiba…

Aldebaran : HUAAA…! PAKAIANKU!

Semua saint kemudian melihat ke arah Aldebaran. Aldebaran langsung berkata "ADA SESUATU YANG MENARIK PAKAIANKU!"

All goldies : *langsung ngelanjutin mancingnya* (mind: who cares? -_-)

Sisyphus : (mind: aku lebih suka jika Sasha yang berkata seperti itu -_-)

Tak beberapa lama kemudian… terdengar suara seseorang yang tertawa terbahak – bahak sambil berkata "EUREKA…! EUREKA…! Akhirnya aku menemukan caranya…!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued...**

* * *

Gimana? semakin gaje kah fic ini?  
Maaf jika terlalu singkat ^^"  
RnR yo~


	3. APA!

hi-minna! :)

Akhirnya Queen bisa ngapdet fict ini setelah 3 bulan nggak di apdet - apdet. Kenapa lama? Karena kerangka yang udah Queen buat untuk fict ini hilang T.T Queen juga sempet lupa alurnya. Queen juga sebenarnya hampir nggak punya waktu buat ngelanjutin fict ini, karena tugas dan ulangan yang bejibunnya minta ampun ._. jadi, waktunya disempet - sempetin aja... heuheuheu~ XD but, Happy reading yo! ^^

**Warning: gaje, abal, super OOC**

Yah, sedikit flashback...

**Chapter sebelumnya:**

_Tak beberapa lama kemudian… terdengar suara seseorang yang tertawa terbahak – bahak sambil berkata "EUREKA…! EUREKA…! Akhirnya aku menemukan caranya…!"_

**Chapter 3: APA?!**

* * *

Semua orang yang berada di arena perlombaan langsung melihat ke arah sumber suara, yang ternyata…

"ASMITA?!" teriak Sisyphus, Aspros dan El Cid sambil ber-jawdrop berjamaah. Tapi akhirnya mereka berempat lebih memilih untuk membiarkan 'orang itu' dan kembali memancing demi nonton bareng Sasha.

"NYAHAHAHAHA~ AKHIRNYA AKU TELAH MENDAPAT PENCERAHAN DARI BUDDHA! HUAHAHAHAHAHA~" seru Asmita histeris sambil melempar pancingannya ke segala arah.

"Eh?! IKAN?! DIMANA IKAN?!" seru Regulus gaje.

"Ada apa ini?! mengapa Asmita-san terlihat begitu gila hari ini?" kata Yato sambil ngelirik Yuzuriha.

"Entahlah…" jawab Yuzuriha, menghela nafas.

"Shion, apakah kau tau mengapa dia tiba – tiba berteriak seperti itu?" Tanya Dohko pada Shion.

"Err… mungkin ia baru saja mendapat petunjuk dari Buddha bagaimana cara memancing yang baik dan benar," jawab Shion ngawur.

"…" Degel hanya cuek dengan kegaduhan itu. Ia malah sedang sibuk membaca buku sakti-nya.

Sisyphus yang sedang tepe tepe di hadapan audiens tak sadar kalau celananya sudah menjadi korban amukan Asmita. Akhirnya, terlihatlah kolor milik sisyphus yang berwarna pink dan dihiasi dengan gambar kembang. Semua penonton pun menertawai Sisyphus karena kolor norak yang ia pakai. Bahkan penonton ada yang bersiul.

"Hah! Celanaku! Astaga… EL CID! Cepat ambilkan cadangannya di tasku!" perintah Sisyphus.

"Yes sir," kata El Cid.

"Dasar Virgo sialan…" gerutu Sisyphus.

Dan Akhirnya, Sisyphus kembali menjadi cowok kece berkat bantuan babu kesayangannya.

"jiaah… lepas…" Asmita menghela nafas panjang. Ia kemudian melempar pancingannya ke arah yang tak tentu.

Wusshh…

"Ayo ikan… muncullah… muncul… muncul…" gerutu Manigoldo sambil menaburkan uang receh Rp. 500 di pinggir kolam karena ikan yang dinanti – nanti tak kunjung datang. Namun…

Kail Asmita secara 'tak sengaja' nyangkut ke karung bertuliskan raskin yang sedang dibawa oleh Manigoldo.

karena merasakan sinyal – sinyal nyangkut, Asmita langsung masang evil grin "kena dia…"

Srett…

Secepat kilat, ia menarik pancingannya. Manigoldo pun tak menyadari bahwa karung berisikan uang yang ia bawa telah di 'pancing'.

"Coba lagi, gue harus coba lagi…" gumam Asmita dan melemparkan pancingannya secara acak.

…kailnya pun nyangkut di celana Aldebaran…

dan…

itu lepas… #Aldebaran FG: KYAAA~ ALDEBARAN-SAMA *nosebleed* (Queen: aku tak bisa membayangkannya XD)

HUA! BUSET… CELANA GUE! Sekarang gimana caranya biar bisa keluar di kolam ini? mana gue nggak pake daleman lagi… pikir Aldebaran sambil berjalan di sepanjang bibir kolam. Tapi sayangnya ia tidak melihat Regulus yang mendekat ke arahnya dengan penyetrum ikan yang dibawanya.

"ikan ikan ikan… ikan ikan ikan… IKAN!" seru Regulus, berlari di sepanjang kolam sambil menarik penyetrum ikannya.

"AAARGGHHH…" jerit Aldebaran karena jaraknya hanya 0,5 m dari penyetrum ikan milik Regulus. Ia pun mengambang ke permukaan karena tak sadarkan diri. Err… t-tapi untungnya… badannya terlungkup. #Queen: Aldebaran FG jangan kecewa dong XD

Tetapi, Regulus malah ngebiarin si Taurus, mangfus, nggak keurus, dan Regu-chan tetap berlari lurus.

Asmita kembali melempar pancingannya, dan kali ini tepat mengenai kitab sakti tips and trik mancing mania yang sedang dibaca kakak Degel. "…"ia hanya diam dan mengeluarkan cadanganna di saku bajunya.

"CHIKUSSO! IKANNYA NGGAK ADA YANG GEDE! BAIKLAH… ORAORAORAORA! Jurus sakti:WORLD-END ULTIMATUM SPREADING CHARGE RODE ATTACK!" #Queen: T-TUNGGU! SEJAK KAPAN ASMITA MEMPUNYAI JURUS SEPERTI ITU?! :o

Wusshh…

Kail milik Asmita pun terbang dengan indahnya, mencari mangsa yang lengah. Dan…

Pluk. -Si kail pun jatuh ketempat yang ia kehendaki-

Asmita merasakan getaran di pancingnya. Ha! Dapat! –pikir Asmita dengan evil grinnnya[lagi]-

Sret.

"ARGHH… TIDAK…! BIBIRKU!" jerit Aspros dalam penderitaan yang mendalam.

"BUAHAHAHA~ SEPERTINYA AKU DAPAT IKAN RAKSASA! YAHOO~" seru Asmita dengan suka cita.

"BUAGH! ASMITA KAMPRET LU! INI BIBIR GUE GOBL- *sret* AAAAARGHH… TIDAAAK… BIBIRKU SEXY KUH…!" jerit Aspros kesakitan karena bibirnya langsung robek karena tarikan Asmita yang sangat kuat.

"yah… ikannya lepas…" kata Asmita.

Dalam sekejap, Aspros langsung pinksun dan dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Sepertinya ia 'shock' gara – gara ia takkan bisa mengikuti Mr. universe dengan keadaan bibir seperti itu.

"S-shion… Asmita sepertinya sudah gi- HUA! SHION, LIHAT INI!" seru Dohko sambil menunjuk ke arah seonggok tubuh yang terapung dan menabrak perahu kecil mereka.

"ada ap-" sebelum Shion menyelesaikan ucapannya, ia ternganga meilhat tubuh besar bak panda yang 'nude' dan menabrak perahu mereka. *gulp* "menjijikan…" tanpa ba bi bu, Shion langsung mendayung perahunya menjauhi Aldebaran yang malang.

Karena merasa terganggu, Sisyphus datang menghampiri Asmita dan berkata "PERGI KAU, SIALAN!" dan menendang Asmita hingga terlempar ke langit, dan tak terlihat lagi.

Penonton hanya bisa sweatdrop karena kelakuan Sisyphus tersebut.

"k-kejam…" gumam Yato.

Sisyphus pun kembali ke posisi awal dan melanjutkan mancingnya.

Eh… d-dimana aku…? Pikir Aldebaran yang baru saja siuman tapi masih ngambang di kolam. Tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah memasuki kawasan sirup racun milik Kardia. Dan ia pun pingsan lagi.

"huh… Aku harap… aku bisa bertemu gadis cantik hari ini…" gumam Kardia. Lalu, ia pun tak sengaja melihat tubuh Aldebaran yang terlungkup dan terapung di air. "Wah… apaan tuh…?! Itu seperti… err…" Kardia terus memandang ke arah tubuh Aldebaran yang perlahan mendekatinya. Semakin lama… dan…

"Omaigot…" BRUK. Kardia pun ambruk karena pemandangan tak sedap yang dilihatnya.

**###**

10 menit berlalu, tetapi ikan yang ditargetkan belum juga bisa tertangkap. Para penonton pun mulai meninggalkan arena. Tiba – tiba…

"YOSH! AKU DAPAT!" seru Sisyphus dengan girangnya. Semua orang pun melihat ke arah Sisyphus. Para saint yang meninggalkan bangku penonton kembali berdatangan karena pengen ngliat aksi bang Sisy[?].

"w-whoa… Ayo Sisyphus-sama! Kami mendukungmu!" sorak para Saint.

"HYAAAATT…" teriak Sisyphus sambil menarik pancingannya. Tapi, ia terlihat sangat kesusahan karena tarikan kuat yang diberikan ikan kepada Sisyphus

Argh! Ayo Sisyphus! Demi Sasha! Nonton bareng Sasha sudah di depan mata! Seru Sisyphus dalam hatinya, biar semanget gitu…

Dengan gagahnya, ia menarik pancingannya. Angin yang bertiup dengan kencangny membuat Tuxedo yang telah ia beri parfum 1 botol mengeluarkan bau menyan[?] yang semerbak. Rambutnya yang halus terbelai angin membuat penampilannya semakin WOW. Wajahnya yang basah karena keringat membuat El Cid dengan sukarela mengambilkan tisu dan me-lap keringatnya (Queen: wah… kakak El dijadiin babu kok mau ._.).

"AAAAARGH... AKU AKAN MEDAPATKAN IKAN INI!" teriak Sisyphus.

Karena ikan raksasa itu memberikan gaya yang besar kepada Sisyphus, so Sisyphus harus terpaksa mondar – mandir, lari sana sini, dan lari keliling pinggir kolam.

"HIIAAAAAAA… RASAKAN INI!" Sisyphus mengarahkan pancingannya ke perahu yang berada di atas kolam. Ia dengan sengaja berniat menghancurkan Shion dan Dohko yang dianggap sebagai pengganggu.

Lalu ia berlari… sambil menarik pancingannya dengan sekuat tenaga, hingga akhirnya ia berlari ke arah Manigoldo…

"MANIGOLDO! JANGAN MENGHALANGIKU!"

Sisyphus menendang Manigoldo ke langit.

"w-wh… WHA…! TIDAAAAAAAAAAK…" teriakan Manigoldo perlahan menghilang.

.

.

.

Degel. Ia hanya duduk diam dibawah teduhnya payung sambil membaca buku. Ia sepertinya tidak mempedulikan keadaan arena pertarungan karena terlalu khusyuk.

Albafica masih sibuk nebar bunga sambil tebar pesona. Yato dan Yuzuriha hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku Albafica.

"mana mungkin Ia bisa mendapatkan ikan dengan umpan seperti itu…" kata Yuzuriha kepada Yato.

"Ternyata Albafica-san cantik[?] tapi o'on juga ye…" kata Yato. #langsung ditampol sama Albafica FC

Sementara itu, Aldebaran masih terapung tak berdaya di kolam. #Queen: ngenes banget, maaak~ XD

Kardia sih masih tepar yah, karena ngeliat Aldebaran yang nge-hot.

"ikan ikan ikan ikan…" Regulus masih semangat menyetrum ikan dengan berlari di sepanjang pinggir kolam.

"YEAH… AKULAH PEMENANGNYA! AKULAH ORANG YANG AKAN NONTON BARENG ATHENA-SAMA!" seru Sisyphus sambil menarik pancingannya dengan sekuat tenaga. "YAHOO~"

"AYO SISYPHUS-SAMA! SPIRIT!" teriak saint – saint perak dan perunggu yang berada di bangku penonton.

Pope Sage yang sejak tadi hanya melihat akhirnya menjadi 'greget' karena melihat semangat Sisyphus yang membara. Lalu ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Sisyphus.

"Wah Sisyphus! Kau hebat sekali! Sini biar kubantu…" Kata Pope Sage innocent, dan tanpa niat buruk sedikitpun.

"!" Sisyphus langsung dalam kondisi siaga. "S-sa… SAINGAN!". (Aku tak boleh lengah, aku tahu trik basi-mu itu, Tua Bangka! Setelah kau berhasil mengambil ikan milikku, kau pasti akan merampas hadiah itu dariku! Takkan kubiarkan hal itu terjadi!) –pikir Sisyphus-

"DASAR TUA BANGKA… JANGAN MENGGANGGUKU!" teriak Sisyphus sambil menendang Pope Sage ke langit, seperti yang ia lakukan terhadap Asmita yang malang.

Dan satu lagi, Regulus berlari ke arahnya dengan setrum ikan-nya.

-Satu lagi penggangguku…- Karena menganggapnya sebagai pengganggu, Sisyphus juga menendang Regulus keluar arena. "PERGI KAU KE NERAKA, BOCAH TENGIK…! HUAHAHAHA~ AKULAH ORANG YANG AKAN PERGI BERSAMA ATHENA-SAMA!" teriak Sisyphus menggila.

Sementara itu, Degel yang paling adem ayem…

"Oh… begitu ya… oh begitu… aku mengerti…" gumamnya.

Tek.

Degel akhirnya menutup buku mancing mania-nya.

"…"

Ia pun berdiri dan…

"AURORA EXECUTION!"

BRUM.

Semuanya membeku.

Kolamnya juga… kecuali Penonton, Yuzuriha, dan Yato.

Shion dan Dohko membeku di tengah kolam dengan jaring yang tersangku di badan mereka, karena perahunya udah terbelah gara – gara Sisyphus. Albafica jug amembeku sambil nebar mawar kayak orang 'melayat'. Dan yang paling tragis adalah Sisyphus. Ia membeku dengan mulut terbuka lebar, sambil menarik pancingannya.

Degel berjalan ke arah pancingan Sisyphus dengan tak menghiraukan [maaf] bokong [Aldebaran] yang ia injak dan segera memotong tali pancingan milik Sisyphus. Kemudian ia mengambil ikannya dan meninggalkan arena pertandingan. Tetapi, sebelum meninggalkan arena, Degel ngeliatin Sisyphus yang lagi nganga 5 jari, "*geleng – geleng* Ckckck…"

Semuanya hanya terpaku melihat Degel. Tak ada satu pun yang berani bersuara.

Sambil memanggul ikan, ia berkata "Catatan terkahir dari buku Mancing Mania: 'Jika tidak ada trik yang berhasil, gunakanlah otakmu.' By: Mas Dudit'. Mancing mania… MANTAP!"

Semuanya hanya cengo. Termasuk Queen yang sedang makan mie sedaaaaaa [ingat, aku lagi cengo. Jadi nggak ada konsonan di akhir kata XD]

Yuzuriha pun menyenggol – nyenggol Yato dan berbisik "Yato, c-cepat hentikan dia!"

"T-tapi-"

"Udah… cepetan!" Desak Yuzuriha.

Yato pun dengan terpaksa angkat bicara.

"Err… eto… T-tunggu dulu, Degel-san…"

"Ada apa?" jawab Degel, dingin. Tak lupa juga dengan deathglare-nya.

"Eh… a-ano… ng-nggak j-jadi!" balas Yato, takut.

"Oh…begitu…" kata Degel, singkat. Ia pun pergi meninggalkan arena pertandingan. Tapi…

Ia balik lagi… #Queen: ==a

Degel merampas tiket yang berada di tangan Yato. Yato ingin protes, tapi apa daya, dia tak kuasa melakukan itu karena tatapan mata Degel dan suhu di sekeliling Degel yang begitu dingin.

"Lumayan… buat nyalain api unggun… _merci beaucoup_…" kata Degel sambil meninggalkan arena.

Tak ada satu pun yang berani protes, dan Degel pun akhirnya yang mendapatkan ikan itu.

**###**

Malamnya, di depan kuil Aquarius…

Terlihat seseorang yang diketahui bernama Degel terlentang di dekat api unggun dengan perut yang sangat buncit karena kekenyangan. Sambil menggosok – gosokan perutnya, ia berkata "Ahh~ Ikannya enak banget… MANCING MANIA, MANTAP!"

**FIN~**

* * *

Akhirnya tamat~  
RnR ya~ ^^

PS: fict ini nggak ada maksud buat mempromosikan acara tertentu yah, tapi fict ini terinspirasi dari Ommy nii-san yang seneng nonton Mancing Mania dan orangnya juga hobinya mancing, wkwk XD


End file.
